Batman Hero's Victory
by Jonny Imagine
Summary: Based off of Jeph Loeb comics. Batman & Robin are defenders of Gotham City as they go up against they're most dangerous enemies such as Joker, Penguin and Riddler as the contained villains have teamed up to lore Batman into Joker's trap to seize him. Guest characters, Superman, Thor, Doctor Strange, Lady Death, Ariel, Eric. Had to re-publish.


Warner Bros Pictures Presents

A Ron Clements Film

**Batman Hero's Victory**

**It is in Gotham City The Riddler and Mr. Freeze are at the first national bank as they get out of they're car as Riddler had his cane to protect him as Freeze had his freeze gun. As Mr. Freeze freezes the lock as the door opens. Riddler uses his cane to block the beam. As they walk in. As Riddler says.**

**The Riddler: Now Victor remember the plan. We get the money and then take on out of here.**

**Mr. Freeze: Of Course and if Batman and Robin try to stop us I know what to do.**

**Freeze freezes the safe door open as he and Riddler take and grab the money. As **

**The Riddler: Well that was a close shave.**

**Mr. Freeze: Where to next buddy?**

**The Riddler: Well now I'm taking you out for ice cream. I know it's your favorite.**

**Just then Batman and Robin jump in through the skylight. As Riddler says.**

**The Riddler: Now now look who it is the dynamic duo who invited you all?**

**Batman: I've come to stop your reign of madness Nygma now put the money back.**

**The Riddler: Oh now you have to go through my body guard the great Mr. Freeze. Get them!**

**Mr. Freeze: With pleasure buddy.**

**Riddler leaves a riddle for Batman and Robin as the riddle says this "Why do lawyers always think twice before actually defending the client?" As Batman and Robin fight off Freeze as he is strong Batman jumps and knocks Freeze down as Freeze calls the henchmen in as Freeze also had henchwomen to cover for them as Riddlers men and Freezes women come in they fight off Batman and Robin as they fight them and is quite a battle Riddler and Freeze got away. As Robin says.**

**Robin: Batman look what I found!**

**Batman looks at it as he reads it.**

**Batman: Why do lawyers always think twice before defending the client? This is one we will have to solve ourselves. But Riddler and Freeze got away. We'd better get to the batcave.**

**Batman and Robin zoom back in the batmobile as they arrive.**

**Robin: Now Batman I remember Nygma's video game it did say the answer to the riddle.**

**Batman: But the riddle said Why do lawyers always think twice before defending the client. It's EASY! so they know they're guilty or not. But why do you think Riddler gave us this clue?**

**Robin: Don't look at me?**

**Batman: Anyway we need to get some sleep tomorrow I have to go to work.**

**The next morning he wakes up as Bruce Wayne as Alfred comes in the room and brought him breakfast.**

**Alfred: Good morning sir.**

**Bruce Wayne: Good morning Alfred. So did you get my mercadies ready.**

**Alfred: Out in front sir. Anyway I made you breakfast.**

**Bruce takes a bite of his eggs as he gags.**

**Bruce Wayne: ALFRED! The eggs are cold!**

**Alfred: I'm sorry sir I didn't know you were going to be in bed this late. **

**Bruce Wayne: Well anyway I do need to get to work.**

**He got dressed as he walked out the door as Bruce finds another riddle as the riddle says. "Riddle me this? What is grey, hard, square, and rough?" Bruce gets puzzled as he gets in the car and drives to work as he arrives at Wayne Enterprises. He enters the building as his secretary Ms. Holmes greets him.**

**Ms. Holmes: Good morning Mr. Wayne you have some paperwork on your desk.**

**Bruce Wayne: Thank you Beth I will get right on them. **

**As Bruce enters his office he looks at the riddle again. Later in the batcave he shows it to Robin.**

**Robin: What is grey, hard, square and rough? Well I know the answer to that.**

**Batman: Yes Robin I know too a cinderblock. What does this add up to so far the first one involved a lawyer defending his client then this one involves a cinderblock. What do you think Robin.**

**Robin: I don't know but if it involves cinderblocks I can only think that Riddler and Freeze are going to attack Camp New Holland.**

**Batman: The tractor and cinderblock factory! Come on I sense someone is going into a trap.**

**Batman and Robin hop in the batmobile and take off.**

**Meanwhile at Camp New Holland Riddler, Freeze and Ivy are there. As **

**Poison Ivy: So Eddie you say my plants will fit in nicely with this plan?**

**The Riddler: Well of course I know Batman and Robin can't resist your charm once they see you in your leaf attire that will get they're attention.**

**Poison Ivy: I sure hope this will work if not it will be you who will be in deep.**

**The Riddler: (laughs) Ivy please believe me with an intellect such as mine Batman will never get past most of my traps I think you will be satisfied.**

**The batmobile arrives as.**

**Mr. Freeze: Batman is here. **

**The Riddler: Good!**

**Riddler presses a button on his cane setting the pythons free. As Batman and Robin get out of the batmobile as they see it is a Tractor and Cinderblock factory as they enter they get greeted by a python as it attacks Batman and Robin. Batman throws a batarang at the python.**

**Batman: I should have known! Nygma put some of his riddle of the minotaur characters in here. This should be easy. **

**Robin: Don't know why he's done this...**

**Batman: Because Nygma is a cheap ass. **

**They move forward in as they get greeted by a minotaur as Riddler appears on screen as he says.**

**The Riddler: Batman I see you have made it into my game. I sure hope you have a smart intellect like mine. I find you to be dead in the next hour!**

**Batman: I'll get to you if I have to tear this place apart what is it you are doing!**

**The Riddler: I am holding atterney Ms. Kristie Burke hostage. My tiger robot has set to eat her up at 11:45 PM which gives you now 35 minutes to solve my riddles and traps. **

**Batman and Robin get ready to move.**

**The Riddler: Ah ah ah! No utility belts remember. Now have fun.**

**Batman and Robin take off they're belts as they move along they get to a riddle door that says in japaneese.**

**Robin: It's in japaneese I can't read it! Can you?**

**Batman: I can translate remember!**

**Batman translates the words.**

**Batman: Which way to the dojo?**

**Robin: Well I think I know this time.**

**They go the oppisite way from before as the hand comes at them.**

**Batman: I came prepared!**

**Batman throws a batarang at the hand of fate as Riddler comes back on screen.**

**The Riddler: You have cheated Batman! You cannot tamper with the hand!**

**Batman: I told you I don't believe in FATE!**

**The Riddler: Anyway I have a surprise for you!**

**Poison Ivy comes out in leaf attire as she says.**

**Poison Ivy: Oh Batman you are so serious why can't you be easy going.**

**She walks over to Robin. She puts her hands on him.**

**Poison Ivy: Like Robin!**

**Robin falls for Ivy's pheromones.**

**Robin: Oh Ivy! I've wanted us to be together since we've met each other.**

**Poison Ivy: Oh Robbie Poo why don't you diss the bat and join me. Also together we can take down The Riddler. We don't need people like Batman or Eddie.**

**Robin: Oh you make my world!**

**Batman: ROBIN snap out of it!**

**Poison Ivy: You stay out of our way Bats! My vines have a crush on you!**

**Ivy makes her vines trap Batman. As Riddler is still on screen.**

**The Riddler: IVY WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I told you to kill them not actually seduce!**

**Ivy and Robin then go into the room where Riddler is holding Ms. Burke as him and Freeze we're about to make killing her happen.**

**The Riddler: Well it would seem as though Batman is too late!**

**He about presses the button to activate the tiger robot as Robin and Ivy come in. **

**Robin: I'm sorry Riddler I can't let you do what you are about to do!**

**The Riddler: Robin? Where is Batman?**

**Robin: I'm flying solo now!**

**Poison Ivy: Now let Ms. Burke go!**

**The Riddler: NEVER! Ivy you double crosser! I will see that you never get out of this animal.**

**Riddler activates his tiger robot as it jumps and Freeze freezes it.**

**The Riddler: Mr. Freeze! Not you too!**

**Mr. Freeze: Ivy and I were working together since we knew you were going to commit this crime we had our own plans.**

**The Riddler: Damn it! Stop screwing around with me! I can pay you triple! Quadruple!**

**Mr. Freeze: I don't think so buddy!**

**The Riddler makes an angry face as he is about to realese more traps.**

**The Riddler: FINE! **

**He about presses the button on his cane as Freeze freezes his cane as Ivy traps Riddler in her vines and throws Riddler in her piranah plant.**

**The Riddler: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!**

**Poison Ivy: Good work freeze now we must take Ms. Burke into custody with us! **

**Freeze freezes Ms. Burke as they leave Camp New Holland As Batman gets out of the vines as Batman then searches for Robin as he finds Ivy, Robin and Freeze taking off.**

**Batman: Robin!**

**Batman gets in the batmobile and traces where they took off too as he follows them to where they went and it was at Poison Ivy's garden. As they were still holding Ms. Burke hostage as. **

**Mr. Freeze: No need to worry Ms. Burke this will be all over soon.**

**Ms. Burke: You really think you will be rewarded for this? Do you Mr. Freeze? **

**He looks down.**

**Ms. Burke: I know about your wife... I think I can help you cure her if you will just let me go.**

**Meanwhile Ivy takes Robin to her room as she is about to make out with him. Batman arrives in the nick of time as he jumps through the roof.**

**Batman: ROBIN SNAP OUT OF IT!**

**Robin is no longer under Ivy's control as **

**Poison Ivy: BATMAN! How dare you take my love away!**

**Batman: Ivy just like any seductress the only reason you love men is to persude them into killing them or some selfish act this ends now!**

**Poison Ivy: You will pay! get them boys!**

**The plant men attack Batman and Robin as they fight them off as they're knocked out. Just then Batman and Robin find Mr. Freeze and Ms. Burke. **

**Batman: All right Freeze! I don't know how much Nygma is paying you! But let Ms. Burke go before you go back to Arkham!**

**Mr. Freeze: Buddy! Riddler has been comprimised by me and Ivy and Ms. Burke told me she can save my wife you have nothing to worry about!**

**Batman: Good! Very good! Anyway we'd better get back to the cave it is getting late. Take care Victor.**

**Batman and Robin take off to the batmobile and take off to the batcave. **

**Just then with Poison Ivy she arrives at Penguin's lair as The Penguin and Two-Face we're waiting there for her as she was working another job with them. As Penguin was on his desk as Two-Face was there by his side flipping his coin. As **

**The Penguin: Ivy! My Dear you have come back!**

**Poison Ivy: Well Batman stopped me but no matter we will get away with your plan.**

**Two-Face: I don't know what has gotten into that blasted stupid Ed Nygma anyways. I always found him to be trouble and sending out clues and riddles now come on!**

**Poison Ivy: I couldn't agree more. **

**The Penguin: Now all I gotta do is lore Batman into my little trap. Oh kitty!**

**Catwoman comes by doing a flip into Penguin's office. As **

**The Penugin: Oh my beatiful kitten I want you to lore Batman into my petting zoo trap. My Penguin's with the rockets will get him in for a shock. Along with that I want you to make moves on him along the way. From there you can let my rubber ducky run him over.**

**Catwoman: Oh Penguin darling it sounds brave enough to work just let me use my whip and I shall be all good.**

**Batman and Robin arrive at Penguin's lair as Two-Face stood there at the front door flipping his coin as he was keeping secret what Penguin and Catwoman are up to.**

**Batman: All right Harvey tell us what Penguin is up too!**

**Two-Face: You really think so!**

**Batman: YES! Although I forgot.**

**Two-Face: Yes we'll let chance decide clean side I tell you, Scarred side I never tell you.**

**Two-Face flips his coin as it lands on edge.**

**Two-Face: NO! I'll try again.**

**Two-Face flips it again.**

**Two-Face: YOU FOOLED ME BATMAN! I'LL NEVER TELL YOU!**

**He pulls out two pistols.**

**Two-Face: Two Guns bitch! **

**Two-Face fires at Batman and Robin as Robin throws a robinarang at one of Two-Face.**

**Two-Face: UGH! **

**Two-Face shoots Robin.**

**Batman: ROBIN!**

**Two-Face: Now for you. Let's flip one more time!**

**He flips as it lands on edge.**

**Batman: It's another trick coin Harvey I know you are still the good man you once were now just stop working with these criminals deep down you are not one of them. I also talked to Grace she still loves you and misses you. **

**Two-Face: Really?**

**Poison Ivy comes in as she says.**

**Poison Ivy: Don't let Batman fool you Harv! You know you belong with us!**

**Batman: You stay out of this you leafed bitch. You know Harvey does not care what you have to say. Besides you can't take back the fact that you attempted to kill him!**

**Poison Ivy: That was before he became criminal Now I understand him you must leave him alone.**

**Two-Face makes up his mind.**

**Two-Face: I'll never be fooled by you Batman!**

**Two-Face shoots Batman down.**

**Batman: UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Poison Ivy: Now let's leave them alone Harv.**

**Two-Face and Ivy hold hands and leave as Catwoman comes in and whips her whip at Batman. Batman gets up.**

**Batman: Catwoman?! What are you doing here?!**

**Catwoman: You know I don't want to hurt you but I gotta earn my pay!**

**Batman and Catwoman fight as it's fair as Batman knocks the whip out of her hand as Catwoman then kicks Batman down as she leaps out the door as Batman follows her as she lead her to the zoo as Batman enters suddenly Solomon Grundy comes out as he says.**

**Solomon Grundy: Solomon Grundy will kill Batman.**

**Batman: I don't have time for you Solomon just tell me where Catwoman went.**

**Solomon Grundy: Catwoman HA! Solomon Grundy doing this for Penguin and you will never get to him!**

**Batman: Penguin! Well I will stop you both.**

**They begin to fight as Solomon charges at Batman as Batman jumps and Solomon Misses then he tries again as Batman moves out of the way then Solomon charges one more time then Batman throws a batarang at Solomon as he beats him then knocks him out.**

**Solomon Grundy: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**Batman then moves along as more of Penguin's men come out and attack as Batman fights them off as Batman had his gadgets to guide him. As Batman then kills them all off fair and square. Then Batman makes it to Catwoman as Batman says.**

**Batman: Allright Catwoman tell me where Penguin is!**

**Catwoman: I'll never tell you!**

**She whips Batman down and down as Batman gets up as Batman and Catwoman fight eachother off just then Batman knocks Catwoman down.**

**Catwoman: Okay! Okay! I will tell you where he is he is in the sewers.**

**Batman: Thank you you've been of help! **

**Batman takes off as he then gets in the bat zoomer as he flies through the sewers as he makes it to Penguin as Penguin says.**

**The Penguin: Wauk wauk wauk! Batman you have made it to my humble abode I have some surprises for you!**

**Batman: Enough talk Penguin you're going to jail!**

**The Penguin: Oh I don't think so!**

**Penguin launches his penguins with the rockets on them as they shoot up and hit Batman as Batman fights them all off and manages to kill them. Just then Penguin runs off away from Batman as Batman throws a Batrope and ties him up.**

**The Penguin: Wauk wauk wauk! **

**Batman: Now I want answers who is behind this?! Who hired you and Riddler to do what you have been doing!**

**The Penguin: Okay okay! We are working for Joker. Joker offered us lots if we were to lore you into our traps and take you down.**

**Batman: Good boy now the police will be here for you.**

**Batman leaves as Penguin was still there tied up.**

**Meanwhile with Joker at his funhouse Joker, Scarecrow and The Mad Hatter are there planning an attack as Joker says.**

**Joker: Now boys lets go over this. Scarecrow you will go down to the toy factory and enject your fear gas with your doll. Then you my boy Jervis you will make Batman play the bat in your alice in wonderland world. Then off with his head! Ha! Ha! Ha!**

**Scarecrow: Sounds like this plan is brave enough to work. So when shall we begin?**

**Scarecrow smiles. **

**Batman and Robin are in the batmobile as they see the signal in the sky.**

**Batman: Robin I see the signal Commissoner Gordon needs us!**

**The batmobile zooms to police headquarters as they arrive as Commissoner Gordon is waiting.**

**Commissoner Gordon: Batman Robin! You all made it! Anyway I would like to congradulate you for taking care of Penguin and Riddler!**

**Batman: You know it's what we do best. Now what did you call us for Commissioner?**

**Commissoner Gordon: I wanted to tell you that Joker is back in town. And has planned a trap for you and Robin both.**

**Robin: Who's working with him? **

**Commissoner Gordon: We have made known that Scarecrow and Jervis Tetch The Mad Hatter are with him in this so you had better STEER CLEAR!**

**Batman: Don't worry Commissoner like I said it's what we do best I've got a plan that will make Tetch not succeed in making me the bat in his wonderland game again! Come on Robin!**

**Batman and Robin take off as they head to the toy department as Batman and Robin get out of the batmobile as Batman says.**

**Batman: Be VERY careful Robin you know this is where Scarecrow and I last fought he injected fear gas into my system with a doll.**

**Robin: I'll keep that in mind Batman.**

**They enter the department as Scarecrow then makes his voice greet them.**

**Scarecrow: Welcome Batman and Birdtoy! You all have entered my domain you will see that you are in for another halloween!**

**Batman: Cut the clowing Scarecrow and show yourself! I'm ready to fight you one on one!**

**Scarecrow: Oh Bats! The fun is just beginning!**

**Scarecrow turns on a switch making his fear gas enter the room.**

**Batman: Robin put on your gas ma-**

**They got injected as Scarecrow's henchmen come out. As Batman sees them as Nazi Red Skulls and Robin sees them as demons as Batman says.**

**Batman: Robin I know we see them as a hullcination but we must take them down!**

**Batman and Robin fight them off one by one it's a fight as the gas wares off they finish them. Then**

**Scarecrow: You'll never find me! Feel free to play with some of my toys!**

**Batman and Robin move along as a giant teddy bear attacks them as Batman and Robin try and fight it off. Just then toy soldiers attack and join the fun as Robin takes down the soldiers then Batman takes down the teddy bear. **

**Batman: I'll find you Crane! Even if it risks tearing this place down.**

**They move along and make it to wonderland.**

**The Mad Hatter: Twinkle Twinkle little bat! How I wonder what your AT!**

**Batman: Not this time Tetch!**

**Just then Batman and Robin are in a deep sleep as they have to sleep walk as some human sized rabbits come and attack.**

**The Mad Hatter: Just sleeeeeeeep and enjooooooooy your dreeeeeeeeem! **

**Batman and Robin fight off the bunnies one by one as they snap out of the dream as Batman finds The Mad Hatter as he grabs him by the collar.**

**Batman: All right Tetch I demand answers! Tell me where Scarecrow is! Also tell me where is Joker!**

**The Mad Hatter: Oh I will never tell you anything! Now that you managed to make it I am so angry!**

**Batman: Mad as a hatter! It never gets old. NOW TALK!**

**The Mad Hatter: Okay okay! Scarecrow is on the 5 floor of the department! Joker is going to Harvey Dent's house. Or should I call him Two-Face he has a score to settle with him. He was just using Scarecrow and I as a distraction for you.**

**Batman: Good boy! Now the police will be here to pick you up let's go Robin!**

**Batman and Robin take off as they run into some more surprises as Lady Death appears out of nowhere.**

**Batman: Who are you supposed to be?!**

**Lady Death: FOOL! You dare question me? I am the only Lady Death! Scarecrow told me to make sure you never get to him.**

**Batman: Tell us where he is!**

**Lady Death: NEVER! **

**Lady Death then uses some of her powers to try and stop Batman and Robin as she is too strong for them. As Doctor Strange appears as he faces Lady Death.**

**Batman: Look It's Doctor Strange!**

**Doctor Strange: Alright Death call this off or I shall stop you!**

**Lady Death: Oh it's the famus Doctor Strange.**

**She walk to him and puts her hand on his shoulder.**

**Lady Death: Oh I have waited for such a strong man to help me fight off the dynamic duo. Now what do you say...**

**Lady Death kisses Doctor Strange as he throws her off as they begin to fight as it's a battle as they fight off one by one. Just then Doctor Strange uses his powers to kill her off.**

**Doctor Strange: Well that takes care of her for the time being. She's a goddess so she will possibly return.**

**Batman: Thanks Doctor Strange it helps a lot that you have done this.**

**Doctor Strange: You're quite welcome Batman I have had plenty of experience with Lady Death. She is one mean goddess however I think you should handle Scarecrow yourself. **

**Batman: Right well I've beat him many times. Thanks for what you've done! Let's go Robin.**

**They take off as Doctor Strange leaves. Just then.**

**Scarecrow: Sugar and Spice and Everything nice that's what little girls are made of. Snips and snails and puppy dog tails that's what little boys are made of.**

**Batman: Alright Crane it's over! Now show us where Joker is!**

**Scarecrow: Oh you will never get to him. **

**Scarecrow makes himself a giant with his fear gas.**

**Scarecrow: Now little bat you will die!**

**Batman and Robin are under the spell as they fight off Scarecrow as the fear toxins work a bit as Batman and Robin embrace the fears and fight the henchmen one by one then they attack Scarecrow and shrink him back to normal size.**

**Scarecrow: Noooooooooooooooooooo!**

**Batman cuffs Scarecrow as he says.**

**Batman: The police will handle you. **

**Meanwhile at the harbor Princess Ariel and Prince Eric are spending time together. As the scene goes.**

**Ariel: Oh Eric you are so charming. I'm hoping we can be married and live happily ever after. **

**Eric: I'm glad you feel that way Ariel but it's not really you I want. I was looking for this little spell book. It is to bring Ursula back from her grave.**

**Ariel: Eric I trusted you!**

**Flounder swims along.**

**Flounder: Ariel are you okay.**

**More of Ariel's friends come. Scuttle, Sebastian and Triton and Athena.**

**Triton: Ariel we heard you and you're boyfriend were here! What is he up to anyway.**

**Eric: Oh Old Man you must know that Ursula her blood runs though my veins that makes me a SEA WARLOCK. **

**Triton: I shall end your madness now Eric!**

**Eric opens the book and uses the power to trap Ariel and her friends.**

**Meanwhile with Batman and Robin.**

**Batman: Now that we've taken care of Scarecrow and Mad Hatter we'd better go after Joker next. **

**As Batman and Robin stroll down the road further Ariel's spirit gets in the way.**

**Ariel: Batman, Robin you must help us! Eric is not really the handsome prince I thought him to be he is an evil warlock. You must stop him!**

**Robin: I didn't know Eric was a warlock I thought he was our friend.**

**Batman: I always thought something was fishy about him though. Come on! We'd better get to the harbor!**

**As Eric then preforms the ritual for Ursula to return. As he says some magic words as Ursula comes out. **

**Ursula: Who dares summon me back from the dead!?**

**Eric: It is I Prince Eric your descendant. I've summonded you back so we can take over Gotham City and the world. **

**Ursula: Fool you dare to work with me.**

**Eric: Ursula my dream is to become immortal like you!**

**Ursula: There there my destruction is about to begin.**

**Ursula turns some fish into sharks and some harbor men into monsters.**

**Eric: NO THAT'S NOT WHAT WE ARE SUPPOSED TO DO! WE WE'RE SUPPOSED TO RULE TOGETHER NOT MAKE IT SOMETHING ELSE! I'M YOUR MASTER YOU SHOULD SERVE ME!**

**Ursula: I serve NO ONE!**

**Eric: But I have the book and I can return you back!**

**Eric reads the words to put her back.**

**Ursula: I will never go back!**

**Ursula traps Eric in a blue ball!**

**Eric: Noooooooooooooooooooo! Let me out!**

**Ursula: Now where we're we?**

**Batman and Robin blast in on the batmobile as they jump out as they kill the sharks with the shark repellent bat spray. Then they land down.**

**Batman: All right Ursula I should have known we were too late now stop this madness!**

**Ursula: FOOL! You dare to order me!?**

**Ursula attacks as Batman says.**

**Batman: She's too strong!**

**Just then Superman and Thor come along as Superman says.**

**Superman: All right Ursula you have gone too far! **

**Thor: Stop this madness or pay the price! For I am the son of odin!**

**Ursula attacks Superman and Thor as she uses her powers as Ursula then turns to Thor as she was in her Vanessa form the whole time she uses pheromone power like Poison Ivy.**

**Ursula: Oh Thor would you come here.**

**Thor moves to her.**

**Ursula: Oh Thor I love the way you defeat those frostgiants in the other world. You are such a strong and brave man. I want you to be by my side forever.**

**Superman: NO THOR IT'S A TRICK! **

**Thor then turns evil as he and Ursula kiss as they turn to Superman and blast him as Superman falls. Just then Batman and Robin run to Superman.**

**Batman: Are you alright?**

**Superman: Yeah I'll be fine. But we've got to stop Ursula somehow it would seem as though the book is the only way.**

**Superman frees Ariel and her friends. Batman, Superman and Robin run over to Athena as they say.**

**Batman: Here is the book read it! It's the only way to defeat her.**

**Athena: Water girl task Water Girl with reckon fest only good girls are encharged come back from which you came!**

**Ursula moves from the book as Eric is free. As Ursula falls she grabs Eric.**

**Eric: Noooooooooooooo!**

**Ursula: I will not go back ALONE!**

**Eric: Noo! Nooooooooo! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**Eric and Ursula are now forever trapped in the book as Thor says.**

**Thor: The mystery of Prince Eric is a book the world will never buy. **

**Batman: Well Thor and Superman we appreciate what you have done. **

**Superman: Anytime Batman I will let you know when you are needed in Metropolis.**

**Robin: Can I go too?**

**Superman: Maybe when you're older Robin. I don't think Batman will let people travel with him.**

**Ariel walks over to Robin as she says.**

**Ariel: Oh I never thought I would be saved by the boy wonder.**

**She kisses his cheek.**

**Robin: It was my pleasure Ariel.**

**Ariel: We should hook up sometime. I never was serious about being with a prince forever.**

**Walks away.**

**Batman: Anyway we'd better get going Joker is still out there.**

**Superman: Okay farewell for now.**

**Superman and Thor fly away. Just then.**

**Batman: Come on Robin!**

**Batman and Robin then take off. Meanwhile with Joker.**

**Joker: Where is Batman and Robin! They will pay for taking down Scarecrow and Mad Hatter!**

**Joker then goes to his clown henchmen as he says.**

**Joker: Alright boys be on special alert and kill Batman the moment you see him!**

**Clown man: Got it Boss!**

**Batman and Robin arrive at Joker's whereabouts then the clowns come out and attack Batman and Robin. They fight them one by one Joker gets in the middle of the fight.**

**Joker: Oh no you don't Batman! I've had enough of you destroying my plans and getting in the way! Now you shall suffer!**

**Batman: Do you really think I'm going to fight you this time Joker!?**

**Commissoner Gordon and the police arrive**

**Commissioner Gordon: This is the police we have you surrounded! **

**Joker surrenders as they take him to arkham asylum. **

**Commissioner Gordon: Well Batman you saved the day! With the hope of God since we heard Prince Eric interfeared we thought we'd never get it done.**

**Batman: Just glad we could help Commissioner. **

**The batsignal shines in the sky. **

**Batman: Well I'll be off! Come on Robin!**

**They take off into the sky as the includes the story.**


End file.
